Wood and Diamonds
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: PostEclipse. Bella Swan has two choices, two loves, two futures, and two hearts that must break- the reject and her own. Here are two possible outcomes and two ways her heart heals. Plus, an alternate outcome not mentioned in the books!
1. Wooden Wolf

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters, setting, or anything to do at all with the Twilight series (except for my copies of the books, but that's besides the point. I don't have any rights to those anyways!)**

**A/N: It helps to listen to Love song by Sara Bareilles, at least in my opinion. That's where I got the inspiration. I don't own that either!**

**Now, Emmett fans, please don't kill me! Bella has a temper when she is a vampire, I'm sorry, and Emmett is good at embarrassing her! Now, if you were stronger than your brother for a year, wouldn't you want to hurt him too?**

**Grammar freaks, keep a lookout and let me know if there's anything wrong! It drives me insane, so I need to know if I have grammatical mistakes! Please and thank you!**

_**----------------------**_

_**Wooden Wolf**__**  
**_

**Summary: It's been ****twenty years since Bella has last seen Jacob Black. She is broken, unable to heal. Every night, she must be comforted by her loving family, but it doesn't help at all. The hurt fades with the light- it comes back with the dark. Can she get over her second love?**

I gazed out the window idly, watching the sun set, inching, slowly away from the darkening sky. Pulling out my old picture book, I curled up on my couch, wondering why in the world I had even kept the stupid thing. It only reminded me of all the friends I had lost. It had been twenty years since I had changed into a vampire. Twenty years that I had been Bella Cullen. Twenty years since I had realized I would never be Bella Black.

I shook the thought out of my head, once again thankful that Edward couldn't hear my mind. My still heart burst out in pain and anguish. I hadn't known. I hadn't realized that Jake and I could have been happy. _Alice_ couldn't even tell.

Edward opened the door and walked solemnly to my side. He sat down and hugged me close. He could tell I was hurting. I hurt every day, but he was the only one that tried to ease it. Him and Jasper, of course, but my brother had enough sense not to tease me about it. Once Emmett did- I slapped him across the face and nearly broke his neck. I was a newborn then, but my family wasn't very eager to see if I was still that strong.

"Are you okay?" he asked in his velvety, perfect voice. Well, it used to be a velvety, perfect voice. But once I was changed, it didn't seem so different than anyone else's voice. Just different than the humans. The humans and their dull, boring voices.

I breathed in his scent, savoring the one thing that hadn't changed. That and our love for each other.

"I'm fine. You go play video games, or whatever it is that you boys do all night," I told him gently, telling him through our special connection that I needed some alone time. He nodded and walked towards the door, his steps evenly paced and quiet. When he was nearly gone, he turned back to look me in the eye- the beautiful, molten gold eye.

"You're lying." And with that, he ran down the stairs.

I was lying. I wasn't fine. But I was never fine, so it didn't make a difference. I flipped through the book, the cold paper against my even colder hands. The pictures were happy ones, ones of my friends smiling and laughing. There was a photo of the boys throwing food at each other, with us girls hiding under the table from their onslaught of mashed potatoes and pizza. Oh, how I missed food! Not that it even looked edible anymore, but all the memories of it had me craving for the once delicious taste of baked ziti in my mouth. There was Edward, shielding me from a piece of gum Mike had thrown, all while throwing a green apple back at him. Mike was such an idiot, throwing gum of all things! But that didn't stop me from constantly missing him. I missed Angela too, and Ben, even Jessica and Lauren!

I looked at picture after picture, bringing up human memories that I had nearly forgotten. Carlisle had explained that they would fade quickly, and he was right. By the time I had turned two pictures, I could barely remember what my parents looked like. I saw the smiling faces of my family, my friends, and my home. But none of them were the faces I wanted to see. I shut the book with a snap and glided gracefully to the loose floorboard under the bed. I refused to let Esme fix it. She was at wonder why, but Edward knew my secret.

I pulled up the wood and reached into the hole. Within seconds, a picture of my second love was in my hands. Jacob Black. The hole in my heart ripped larger, as it had every night for twenty years. Pinned to the picture was the note he had sent me during my grounding. The paper was worn and creased and the raised marks the pen had left were familiar. _That_ I remembered. I could still hear his words in my head, if I let myself. Why did my only human memories have to be so painful?

I reached in again and slipped on the bracelet he had given me so many years ago. It felt warm against my icy skin and I sighed, taking it off carefully, trying to avoiding crushing the shiny metal and the dull, unvarnished wood of a wolf. The warmth reminded me of something I had lost, and I couldn't bear that pain as well.

_**Wooden Wolf--------------------------------------------------------------**_

I chose Edward. It was very simple. I loved him and that was it. Jacob had another chance of love. Dad was so worried about Edward leaving me, but it was more likely that Jacob would leave me instead. If Jacob imprinted, he would have no choice. And where would that leave me? Alone, old, and loveless! He deserved better than me, and I wasn't going to force him to be with me when he his soul mate came into his life.

Edward and I were perfect. I knew it and I was as happy as I could be. We were desperately in love and nothing would ever change it. No girls fawned over Edward like they had in Forks- he was mine and anybody that saw us knew it. Not that it stopped the boys at all, but Edward is always able to scare them away after a few days and bloody noses.

_**  
**__**Wooden Wolf--------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**  
**_

"Bella? Can I talk to you?" Alice peeked her little head through the door. Her musical voice woke me from my internal ranting. Ready for what I expected to be a another lecture on my fashion sense, I rolled my eyes and moved my feet from the seat beside me. She sat and I noticed her eyes were full of worry and apprehension.

"What is it? Have the Volturi decided to do another check-up on me?" Aro had been sending his minions almost yearly to make sure I didn't have a power they would find useful. I was a huge disappointment to them. They had expected me to have a magnificent power that they could use to their advantage. If they hadn't, they would have killed me outright. I didn't have a gift though, and I was glad. Who wants to have voices in your head or see things that haven't even happened yet?

"No, they're still in Italy," Alice stopped, trying to figure out how to tell me this news. "Well, um, Emmett and Rosalie ran into some people today, when they went to go 'food shopping.'" We sent out a couple every week to buy food that we threw out almost immediately. We did need to buy food or people would get suspicious.

"Oh no, do we have to move again?" I hated moving. I always felt comfortable in our new location, then the humans had to ruin it and uproot us. We were in Florida then- the most unlikely place for a vampire, but I liked it.

"Oh, no, the people that we ran into don't live here," Alice was thoughtful for a minute, before adding, "If you can even qualify them as people."

"What do you-"

"_I _like to think of them more as canines, but it's really up to you." I gaped at her, a really rare sight. A vampire being speechless isn't very common.

"You saw the pack?" I was shocked. Why in the world would they be here? Were they looking for us? How had they found us? I mean, it's not everyday that a bunch of vampires go to live in _Florida_, whether they kill humans or not!

"No, just Seth and his wife. He imprinted," my sister told me. Seth had imprinted? Wow, I had missed so much! The last time I had seem Seth was the night he and Quil had turned up on Charlie's doorstep looking for Jake. He ran away, only to return three weeks later, through a lot of coaxing from Sam, and if I had heard correctly, some threatening from Embry and Paul. It was too late for me to say good-bye. I had changed. Then a thought came to me head. The thought was so sickening I couldn't bear it. Did she really mean Seth?

'Who imprinted? Seth- or him?" I choked out, my curiosity begging to know, but my heart begging not to. Alice knew what I meant. Sadness clouded her eyes and I knew that he was gone. His love for me had just been a childish crush, and I was through. Just a year in his life he had wasted for an old family friend.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I dashed to my secret place and hugged the picture to my chest. Dry sobs escaped from me and before I knew it, I was crying louder than I had ever cried as a human. In a flash, Edward was by my side, with Jasper and Emmett in tow.

He rubbed my back and pressed me close. I burrowed my head into his chest, trying to calm myself down before Jasper hyperventilated from my emotions. I could already see him going stiff.

"Hey, Jasper, if you don't want to have a freak out, I suggest you calm me down," I advised him. I was shocked when he abruptly shook his head no.

"Why not?" I demanded. Why couldn't he calm me, like he did practically every night when I broke down? My brother never denied my calm when I asked for it!

"Bella," I was surprised to hear Emmett's voice comforting me this time. "You need to face it now. If you don't, it'll only get worse." I nodded, upset, but understanding. My breath was back and my body was no longer racked with sobs. I stood from the soft, warm rug and walked towards the window, where night was ending. The boys took their cue, and filed downstairs silently.

_**  
**__**Wooden Wolf--------------------------------------------------------------**_

Why couldn't I have both? Sure, it was selfish, but nobody would be hurt then. I could have both my loves, and both my loves could have me. I could be Mrs. Black _and_ Mrs. Cullen. It wasn't fair! I stamped my foot angrily and added a dent to the many dents on my bedroom floor.

_Did you just stamp you foot? I thought girls only did that on TV!_

His voice flooded my head. I smiled at the rough, husky tone and the hole in my heart closed just a little. I _knew_ it, I was going crazy- more hallucinations! Didn't I already go through that with Edward?

_He would never be yours._ The little voice in the back of my head, the monster's voice that led me to drink blood, told me. _You might as well kill him. Get rid of your hopes and erase the dreams. Plus, you'll satisfy that craving you've been having. You know you're thirsty!_

No, I couldn't kill him. He's just imprinted! He'll have a family soon! I couldn't tear it away from him. Yes, I was thirsty. The feeling clawed at the back of my throat, but it was numbed by my heart ache. I hated the monster within me. I couldn't stand the torture that I was meant to endure for the rest of my life.

I suppose I know what Edward went through when he thought I was dead. There's no going back now. I have it better off though- I still have him, and my memories will fade eventually.

_**  
**__**  
Wooden Wolf--------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sunlight filled the room. Night was over and it was time to get ready for school. The tedious routine everyday. It was boring, it was uneventful. Maybe if I had gone the other way it would be interesting. Maybe I would have a job and children to look after.

But how could he love me? A girl that's dated, proclaimed her love and has agreed to marry a vampire? He did though. He saw past it. He's also moved on. He's gone, he's imprinted.

I won't deny that I am in love with Edward in every way possible. But that doesn't mean I don't miss my best friend, disgusting dog or not.

_**  
**__**Wooden Wolf--------------------------------------------------------------**_

I put the picture in its place, my fingers tenderly brushing the last real proof that I had ever met him. Pictures can be Photoshopped, notes can be forged- but that bracelet was something he made with his bare hands. It has his scent. It's an atrocious scent by all means, but a scent nevertheless. It didn't matter anyhow. Morning had come and it was time for our human charade to begin again.

School was school. A couple of guys hit on me, Edward scared them off, I nearly gagged on the smell of the cafeteria food (that attracted some attention, but it didn't make a difference because the food was apparently inedible to humans too), and I forgot about the hole in my heart. I always did- the hurt came as soon as the sun left. Maybe that's why I insisted on moving to Florida next. It was ridiculous, but even Rosalie wouldn't object when I got angry. Especially after I nearly knocked her husband's head off.

About mid-day, during Biology, Edward got the oddest look on his face. Like the one he had the first day he met me. A rush of panic filled me- had he moved on? But then I glimpsed Alice from the edge of my eye and saw her in a dreamy state. She faked sick and Edward led her out of the room. A vision. They didn't have time to tell me what it was, so I was condemned to the rest of the day alone. That includes Gym! In all honesty, I had fun playing the terrible athlete, but it was boring without the others there to laugh with me. They didn't come back, so I rode home with Rosalie.

"Why did they leave?" I fretted, playing with the tinted windows of the car. "Is everything okay? Is everyone alright?"

"I don't know, Bella." Rosalie was worried too. "Can you not do that? You're going to break it!" I stopped and put my hands in my lap. She had become a lot kinder over the past two decades and we were like sisters now. I wasn't as close to her as I was to Alice, but we were getting there. Then we passed a dead deer and cut off our lungs. Road kill was not worth getting into a frenzy about. Our conversation ceased as we drew nearer and nearer to the house and our breath ran short.

She pulled up the driveway minutes later and we glided in silence into the kitchen, where we could hear Carlisle and Esme discussing something. Nobody noticed our entrance. I almost wished I was klutzy again, so I could trip over the threshold and get their attention. I huffed a sigh of irritation, then gasped at my attitude. I was acting like Rosalie! I loved her, but I was not like Rosalie! In my gasp, a horrible smell filled my lungs. It was familiar and it was painful- _Jake_.

There he was, sitting at the table, talking to my mother and father-in-law! It was like they had totally forgotten that we had the enemy in our house. He heard me gasp and turned around. His face hadn't changed a bit. His scent was the enemy's, but his face was a long lost friend.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I threw myself at him, giving him as hard of a hug as I possibly could with out crushing his bones. Mind you, it wasn't much of a hug to me, but it was nice to wrap my arms around him. He was warm and it felt good on my marble body.

"Hey- Bells- um- could you-" he gasped, his arms around me awkwardly.

"Bella!" Carlisle snapped and I jerked away, surprised at the suddenly strict tone. He only used that when one of us were out of control. The last time I had it used on _me _was when I was a newborn and tried to rip Emmett's arm off during an arm wrestling match. It's not like I have anything against Emmett, though! He's just good at aggravating me. "Sorry, sweetie, but he was starting to turn blue." Oops. And to think that it used to be him that nearly strangled me!

'Jacob, why did you leave? I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye!" My chest hurt again, but I didn't care. This was a happy hurt, one that ached with joy.

"I left because of the invitation! He just had to rub it in my face didn't he?" Jacob started to shake before taking a deep breath and calming himself down. "Sorry," he mumbled to the floor.

"He sent you one?" I had deliberately told Edward not to! Oh, was he going to get it!

" He sent a note, saying thanks for taking care of you and how he would've wanted the option if you chose- the other way," he choked out, still not looking me the eye. "I was in the area, you know, on vacation and stuff, and thought, well, maybe I should return the gesture."

"Bella," Esme grabbed my hand comfortingly and turned me to see a young girl, yet older than me. She looked about twenty. Stupid, non-changing, vampire body. I felt so little next to her! "This is Julia. She and Jacob… well, you probably understand by now."

She was right. I did understand. This was the girl Jacob had imprinted on. They were getting married. They were inviting me to the wedding. Was he trying to kill me? I mean, perhaps I could handle the wedding itself, but with all the werewolves and people there? Edward always said I'd make him be the first vampire to ever get a heart attack. I wasn't so sure about that anymore…

Julia smiled shyly and held out an envelope. "Jacob's told me all about you. He's even shown me pictures. But… wow, I wasn't expecting you to look like this."

"That's because I'm a vampire now," I spat out, attempting to frighten her at least a little. She looked a little more shy, but not scared. "I drink _blood_. Jacob's job is killing people like me," I added just for affect.

"Yeah, I know," her voice was soft and smooth, the exact opposite of Jake's. It seemed to fit with his perfectly with his. "He's told me all about it. Though… he said he didn't kill vampires with gold eyes."

Oh no. This girl was nice! If she was mean, I could hate her, but she was so sweet and innocent! I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to avoid my problems the Jacob way.

I ran._**  
**_

_**  
**__**Wooden Wolf--------------------------------------------------------------**_

Esme and Carlisle yelled for me to come back downstairs. Their shouts were soon joined by Jacob's and Rosalie's. Within seconds, Edward's roar joined into the noise.

"You brought her a WEDDING INVITATION?? You idiot! She's not over you yet! She hasn't been able to get through a week without freaking out!"

"Yeah, well, it's not like you didn't do it to me!" Jacob screamed back. I raced to my floorboard and pulled out all my treasured items. The picture. The notes. The bracelet. I clutched them tightly, but not too tightly, and listened to the argument in the kitchen.

"It was a mistake! Come on, aren't I allowed to make mistakes?"

"Aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you're also supposed to learn from your mistakes AND mistakes of others!"

"Don't get all deep on me, leech!"

"DEEP? That's not deep, that's common sense! I thought dogs were supposed to be intelligent!"

"BOYS!" Carlisle's voice rang out, quieting the house in a split second. "That's enough! Edward, didn't I send you back to the school to stall Bella until this whole mess was cleared up?"

"Yeah, bloodsucker, did you disobey Dr. Fang?" Jacob taunted. "What's going to happen? He going to ban you from blood for the next month?"

"Shut up, mutt, this isn't the time for that! Carlisle, they were gone! I tried to get back to warn you, but Rosalie likes to drive faster than _me._" Edward accused. Actually, he had lost his love of speed driving when his Volvo was totaled in a slight accident between my old truck and trying to drive too fast. The truck was still in the garage. So were the remains of the Volvo. We had a funeral. It was hilarious- Edward was mourning a car! If it were possible to make a car into a vampire, I think he would have done so!

"She is such an idiot. She chose this speed-obsessed, dangerous, reeking leech over _me_." I heard Jake mutter. If I had been human, I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I tried, but now it came to my ears as clear as day. I heard a scuffle of chairs and a strangled scream and I guess that Edward had heard it too.

I raced downstairs, dropping the objects on the floor. I was met with the sight of Edward pinning Jacob to the wall, and Jacob struggling to get out of his iron grip.

"Don't you _ever_ insult her again!" Edward growled venomously. He was going to crush him, I knew it, I had to do something!

"STOP!" I shrieked. Edward let go and Jacob dropped to the ground. I couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much. Seeing Julia there, watching the scene in shock, and Jacob looking back to her with so much love in his eyes was killing me. "Get out! Jacob Black, get out of my house! I never want to see your face again in my existence! Get out!"

"But- it was-" he spluttered, pointing to Edward. I gave him an icy glare and he shut up. I was determined to hate him. After all, hate was a lot easier to handle than love. Maybe it hadn't worked with Edward, but it I could certainly try it with Jake.

I turned to my husband and gave him what _he_ deserved.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" He winced at the use of his full name. "I thought you knew better than that! I cannot believe you would let your temper get the best of you! Especially because of something a filthy-" I gulped and forced the word I had promised myself to never say out, "mutt said!"

I whipped around to see Jacob looking shocked and nervous on the floor.

"Didn't I say to get out?" I hissed. He leapt up from the floor, took Julia's hand gently, and led her out the door. He didn't look back. Julia broke away at last second and turned to me, sorrow in her eyes. She was wearing a gold necklace. It had initials on it- they weren't Jakes. She set the invitation on the counter and rushed out the door. I knew she understood the struggles. She had been torn too. She had to make a choice.

_**  
**__**  
Wooden Wolf--------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**  
**_

That night was the last time I cried. Jacob was done. He was through. He had a new love that he deserved. I burned the pictures and the notes. It didn't make a difference, I had memorized them anyhow. Plus, I was sure that Edward had copies somewhere, just in case I needed it one day. I destroyed anything that had to do with him. I scrubbed the seats of my old, unused truck until the blood stain I had left from the motorcycle incident was gone. I hid the bracelet, out of my sight, out of my reach. It was time to move on with my life, as I was sure he had. The next night I snuggled with Edward, watching cheesy vampire movies that had it totally wrong, until dawn, breathing in his scent and not once breaking down.

I went to the wedding, but stayed in the background, out of sight. My dad was there, as well as some old friends. I couldn't risk being seen. I said a quick hello to Sam, Quil, Leah, and Seth and ran off before they could realize that a vampire had just been pleasant to them. I congratulated the bride. I ignored the groom. I left a nice wedding gift though- a marble salt and pepper set to remind them of them of me and my family. It was hard and solid, just like us. I stayed around to watch them open it, standing just outside the windows. It was wonderful, like a little inside joke between us. The couple had laughed when they saw who it was from. Nobody else understood, my dad least of all! He did look a little hurt that I had dropped by and not said hello, so I left a note in his mailbox. I made up the names of some children and rambled on about a job I didn't have. It was enough to make him happy.

There is just one thing I keep with me at all times to remind me of my second love.

A little wooden wolf.

------------------

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm not going to beg for reviews, but I do like feedback and constructive criticisms. Just please don't forget the constructive part! (sorry for any format problems, I'm new to this!)**

**I love Edward and Jacob, but Bella and Edward are meant to be. That's why I had Jake find some happiness here. Next chapter Jake gets even MORE happiness- he's with Bella!**

**Now for the third part, Bella will choose neither. Should she get another guy or not? I have ideas in my head, but… I want some opinions. Let me know in a review, please!**


	2. Diamond Desire

**AN: Heyy, here it is! Sorry for the wait, this was REALLY hard to write. Don't worry- Bella's not super depressed, I actually have some jokes in this. We do have a major depressed character though. I'm sorry to all you Emmett fans for painting him as the villain sorta guy again. He's just so easy to use! I'm still waiting for you guys to attack me… anyhow, if you read on you'll understand why Emmett's like that. There's a lot of dialogue here, because remember, Bella has a family, she interacts with people, she's human. She's VERY different from the last one. Sorry for any anxiety you guys feel later on in the chapter. I had to do it, I saw no other way. That's all the apologies that you don't understand yet! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. That is owned by Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, I do not own it. As said before.**_**  
**_

"Remind me _why_ you needed two boxes alone for just your old stuff from high school?" Jake asked me, laughing as he handed over two cardboard cubes.

"Well… I have a lot of books!" I protested, tearing off the tape to the first of the boxes. He raised his eyebrow at me, clearly wondering how an 18 year old girl could have collected so many books. "Fine, I have some personal things here too!"

"I'll leave you to unpack then. I get the kids dinner, how's that?" I nodded gratefully, pleased that I would have dinner duty off and have some alone time. He left the room and I let my happy smile fade into nothing. It had been twenty years since the Cullens had left, and it was all because of me. No, another vampire didn't threaten them. No, they didn't get into a fight with the pack. They got chased away by me, a mere human that decided to date a werewolf. I had broken Edward's heart, and it killed me, but it is what it is!

Or not. I was constantly in pain, and Jake acknowledged it. He knew that I had a huge rip in my heart and he tried his hardest to ease it. I knew that I had no reason to be upset. I had two kids, a husband, and as of recently, a new, beautiful home just on the outskirts of La Push. Something was missing and I was aware of exactly what that thing was.

Edward. Sure, I missed all the Cullens and any would do, but the only one that could ease my pain completely was him. I silently stood from the pile of boxes and quietly closed the door. Everyone in the family knew that once the door was closed, _never_ come in. Melanie, my oldest, had walked in on me a few years ago and was so shocked by the sight that nobody every dared to come close.

Unpacking the boxes was torture. Stacks and stack of memories were concealed in two boxes. Out of the first was the basics- yearbooks, graduation gown, diploma, and on. The second took a while for me even to get the courage to open.

One by one the items piled around me. The skirt Alice had gotten me for graduation. The ticket stubs from the trip to Florida Esme had gotten me. A chess piece from the time I actually won a game against Jasper (I still think he let me though). A maternity shirt I nearly killed Rosalie for giving me- she said that since I was going to stay human, I might as well have one. The now empty box of Band-Aides Carlisle had given me about a year before they left. The old radio that Emmett had tried to install into my car _after_ I had ripped it out. My heart ached and my blood rushed to my ears as I looked calmly at the gifts.

Hands shaking, I pulled the box closer to my body. As soon as I peered inside to look at its contents, I burst into tears.

Water rolled down my face as I picked up the two precious items carefully. A CD with the words _Bella's Lullaby_ scrawled in his perfect handwriting at the top and a small, diamond charm. I tried to make him take it back, but with no avail.

"It's yours now," he insisted over and over.

The doorbell rang and I heard Ephraim, the poor ten year old cursed with his ancestor's name, scurry to the door. Before long, I heard Jake's husky, rough voice joining his.

_Neighbors_, I thought. _Bella, you need to stop crying or you'll look stupid._

I wiped away the tears and made sure my face wasn't red. I forced a grin on my face and walked slowly to the kitchen, where I was sure Jake had taken the guests.

He was sitting there at the table, fists clenched and eyes blazing. I hadn't seen him looking so vicious since… well, since twenty years before. His eyes widened even more when he saw me and his unmoving frown turned into a humongous grin.

"Bella! There you are!" he yelled cheerfully. "The kids are roaming the neighborhood, in case you're wondering."

"Jacob Black, why is the world would you send out a ten and thirteen year old out into a neighborhood they know nothing about, _alone?_" I scolded him, trying to show the guest that there was at least one responsible adult in the house.

"I'm sure they know how to take care of themselves." The voice wasn't the one I had expected to hear. It was exactly what Jake would say, but it wasn't his voice. My husband glared angrily at the guest, who turned around slowly with his hands up in surrender.

"Bella, I'm offended! I would have thought you would have figured out who I was by now!" He cocked his head curiously, looking at me. I took a deep breath and stared back at him, my eyes (hopefully) boring holes through his head.

"I want nothing to do with vampires! _Nothing!_" I spat at him. I was shocked that I had said such a thing once his musical voice reached my ears again.

"I understand, I do, don't worry. But it's nice to see you again, honey! And look! You don't even have a cast or a brace on!"

**Diamond Desire----------------**

What in the world was Carlisle doing here? How had he found us? I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell, I wanted to tell him that I was with Jacob and that he should just leave me alone! Instead I flung myself at him, tripping on the way.

"That's the Bella I know!" he chuckled as I awkwardly tried to put my arms around his hard, cold body. I hadn't hugged anything this hard since I was eighteen! He just smiled and patted my back comfortingly before pulling away.

"Carlisle, how are you? Is everything okay? How's-" I cut off. I knew what I was going to say, but I couldn't let myself say it.

"Oh, sweetie, no, don't!" he begged as tears began to blur my vision. It was really funny to see a vampire beg. My tears cleared up immediately as I began to laugh.

"That's better," He turned back to Jake, who was glaring daggers.

"What do you bloodsuckers want? Why are you here?" he hissed through gritted teeth. Now, if seeing a vampire beg is funny, you haven't seen a werewolf _hiss_. I've seen vampires hiss and it seemed perfectly normal. Werewolves on the other hand…

Carlisle just smiled pleasantly and seemed to think for a moment.

"Well, there's really no reason other than the fact that we're resettling and it happens to be in this area. I just thought you would want to know. We moved here about a year ago, but you're the only one of the pack that didn't know." Jake seethed with anger at his pack. How had they never mentioned it? I mean, we moved out of the area for two years and they stop informing us of this stuff!

"Isn't it dangerous to be back so soon? I mean, it's only two decades!" I was curious about their location and timing.

"Yeah, it's plenty dangerous, but we're not exactly going out of the house when humans are around. They know we're here, but they are also taking the excuse we gave them for our isolation." Carlisle cheerful face fell for a moment, and my heart sank. I knew exactly what that reason was.

"Let me guess… it has something to do with my wife and your son?" Jake asked, amused.

"Yes, actually… Edward isn't too happy about that. He doesn't like pretending to be crazy."

"CRAZY? What exactly are you saying about him?" I was outraged. Had Edward really gone crazy, or was it just a cover?

"It's not exactly a lie. He does hear voices in his head! But officially, when you two broke up, he went insane with grief. He's just been taken out of a mental hospital and is still recovering. Nobody in the family really can go out because we're all caring for him." I scowled. Now the town was going to hate me! I supposedly caused a poor kids' mental disorder!

"Thanks, you know, for possibly rooting the whole town against me!" Jake and Carlisle exchanged looks before cracking up in hysterics.

"Actually, Bells, I was in town earlier," Jake informed me. "And most of people think he deserves it, after what he did to you!" Carlisle grinned, confirming his words. With a huff, he glanced around the room, picking up his coat and car keys.

"I'm just here to inform. The rest of the family was a little… cautious about entering a werewolf's home. Can't blame them though… you could probably rip me to bits." Jake smiled smugly at this comment. He did look bigger and stronger than the doctor. He left without another word and I watched longingly as the black Mercedes sped away.

**Diamond Desire----------------**

"That was… weird," was the only thing Jake could say after the encounter. Weird? How was that the only thing he could say after being visited by your wife's ex-fiancé's father? I had so much more to say on the matter- but I couldn't.

"I'm gonna go lay down," I said shakily and made my way to the bedroom. I flung myself onto the bed and cried. I hadn't cried much in years, but seeing Carlisle, seeing proof, was enough to set me off. The front door opened again and I curled into a little ball, hoping that nobody would come in to see me.

The bedroom door creaked open and I cringed. Somebody came and sat quietly at the edge of my bed. The rubbed their hands comfortingly over my back and I was relieved to feel that they weren't cold or hot. They were human heat.

Not too long later, a second pair of hands, a smaller pair, came and wrapped themselves tightly around my waist. I heard short breaths coming from the small figure hugged it back.

Sitting up carefully, as to not throw the two children off the bed, I wiped away the tears that were still coming hard. I gasped for air and sobbed. Just sobbed.

"Mom?" Melanie looked at me with solemn eyes, not quite understanding what was wrong. " Why are you crying?"

"You wouldn't get it, it's nothing to worry about, okay?" I gasped deep breaths before continuing. "It's just that I had an encounter with… an old friend's parent today."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Ephraim asked curiously. I turned to him shocked. How had he known? "Your friend I mean."

"Yes," I told him quickly. "He was. Where did you find this out?"

"Dad was muttering some thing like-"

"Oh, no, Ephraim, you always do it wrong! Lemme do it!"

"Melanie, you already got to say something!"

"So? I do it better!"

"No way, I can imitate Dad so much better than you!"

"Kids, stop, please! Melanie, let your brother do it!" I settled their fight calmly. Melanie sat back, arms crossed, as Ephraim leaned forward, excited to do his (usually horrible) impressions.

"He was saying stuff like 'He came back!' and 'Why is he doing this to her?' and then he said 'filthy bloodsucker.'" My eyes widened at the language Jake was using around the children. I minute later, I realized that I was shocked because Jake had insulted a _vampire_. That wasn't exactly uncommon in this house!

"What's a bloodsucker?" Melanie questioned me.

"Go ask your dad to tell you the story about the Cold Ones again. He'll enjoy that!"

"Oh, we know that story," Ephraim said proudly. "It's about vampires!"

"That was our signal to leave!" Melanie whispered harshly. I smiled, nodding towards the door. They got off the bed and made to the kitchen, where the smell of pizza was drifting from. Typical really, to buy pizza instead of making something. It was just like Charlie.

"Hey, kid, what's up?" It _was_ Charlie. "Heard you were upset. The Cullens came back in town? I've heard rumors, but never actually seen them." I sat criss-cross on the bed while I waited for him to barge through the door. And that he did.

"Yeah, they're back," I sighed, leaning back onto the headboard.

"Did… did he come back?" Just the question I was expecting.

"No, it was Carlisle. Wanted to just say hi and stuff. The family's missed me, I guess. Edward won't be seeing me anytime soon."

"Why not? Please tell me you won't let him!"

"It's not that. I want to see him, but it might hurt him more. He's just recovering now."

"Really? I would have thought that he would have gotten over it by now. He always seemed pretty reasonable. I mean, didn't he figure out that you were never coming back to him?"

"Exactly. He went…nuts. Apparently just got back from the mental hospital and they're all too busy taking care of him so they can't come out very often." I recited the story wearily, as if the reason I was upset was because I had caused Edward to go crazy, not because I missed him.

"Oh. That's- well, that's must be upsetting."

"Yeah, Dad, generally when you drive a person to an asylum you end up feeling guilty." He took that as a cue to leave. Pausing before the door, he turned back and said,

"Hey, do yaw think Alice could stop by one day?"

"Dad… she and Edward are really close. I don't think anything like that will be happening." He nodded regretfully and backed out the door.

The doorbell rang. Again.

**Diamond Desire----------------**

_**  
**__**  
**_

Speak of the devil. Well, that's what he would think. Edward was standing at my front door, with Jacob staring back, mouth gaping. My diamond desire was standing at my front door.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Edward smiled back nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He hadn't changed a bit. He looked like a kid that had been forced to meet the new neighbors by his parents.

"Um…" he stuttered. "My mom and dad… they said that they knew someone that lives here. They can't come over to say hello, and they sent me to do it instead. I hate when parents do that, don't you?" He wiped a lock of black hair out of his face and stared at the ground awkwardly. Wait- black hair. He had dyed it! But why?

"What's your name and who are you looking for?" Jake asked kindly. The two of them were really great actors- that much I had to admit.

"I'm Edmond."

"Lucky." Ephraim was suddenly behind Jake, looking up at the teenager with a look of awe. "_My_ parents named me Ephraim. At least your name is a little more normal!" Edward chuckled before turning back to my son, laughter in his gold eyes.

"My uncle Emmett wanted me to be called Eduardo. So, I can't say I'm that lucky!"

"That sounds kinda like Edward." Melanie was next to Ephraim in a flash. I definitely needed to pay more attention!

"My other uncle's name is Edward. Aunt Rosalie thought it would be nice to name me after him. Grandma was supportive of that. Grandpa apparently left the room when the naming fights started. And Dad wanted to keep up with all the "E" names for the guys. Dad and Grandpa are the only ones without it!" Edward grimaced at the story of his "naming." I understood now, with the black hair and new name. He was posing as Jasper and Alice's son! His hair was the same exact color as Alice and it sounded just like Jasper to insist that they keep him with an E name.

"Who is it that you know?" Charlie asked him with a gentle face. It was to be expected- he was supposedly Alice's son.

"One second…" he glanced at a scrap of paper in his hand. "It says… man, it's smudged. Um, it's Bella Swan, I think. Yeah, that's it!"

"She's not Bella Swan anymore. She's Bella _Black_." Jake spit out at him.

"Oh." He looked embarrassed. "Sorry, but they never mentioned that part. I knew she was married, but Uncle Edward always calls her Bella Swan. Does she live here?"

"Yes," I stepped out from my bedroom, where I had been hiding. "I'm Bella. Who are you?"

"I'm Edmond. Alice and Jasper's son. They said you would understand what I meant if I said that."

"Alice and Jasper? Wow, they're parents! I can't picture Alice as a mom, can you, Jake?" I played the part. And he used to say I was a bad actor!

"Nope, not at all," Jake smirked.

"Here, Edwa- Edmond, I have stuff your family left with me a while ago, I feel guilty for keeping it. Come in here, I'll give it to you." I led him into my half-unpacked bedroom, where the piles of "Cullen stuff" still sat, and closed the door.

**Diamond Desire----------------**

_**  
**__**  
**_

"Ugh, you mother forced me to wear this skirt a couple years ago!" I acted along, waiting for the others to leave. I heard the feet scuffle away and felt it safe to talk.

"They gone?" I asked him.

"Yep. Charlie seems to take it. I never thought I would see that look on his face while I was the reason!" He chuckled quietly, scanning the stuff. "You really kept this all?"

"Why not? I did feel guilt, but the shirt Rosalie gave me went to good use, as you can see," I gestured to the pictures piled on the ground of my children.

"They seem really sweet, your kids. Especially that Ephraim. What in the _world_ convinced you to name your kid Ephraim?"

"Hey, without him you would probably be fighting werewolves right now!"

"True, true. I guess I have something to owe for that name. The original was smart. This kid- he's a genius!"

"Why, what was he thinking?"

"He was practically screaming 'Why is a vampire in my house? What is WRONG with my parents? And- wow this kid is a pretty good actor. Hm, I wonder if I could get some tips for when I blame Melanie on stuff…' It was amusing, to say the least."

"You made that last part up!"

"No, I swear on my soul, I didn't!"

"You don't believe you have a soul!"

"Things change." I felt my eyebrows crinkle in confusion. What did he mean?

"I know that if I didn't have a soul, it wouldn't hurt like this. That's where my proof it. Granted, my soul will go to hell, but all the more reason to stay away from the Volturi this time."

"Edward- I am so sorry." I was broken. He was hurt and it was my fault. "Really, really sorry. I didn't have a choice! I didn't want to hurt anybody! Please, Edward, please, I'm sorry! I'm not going to ask for forgiveness because you have no reason to forgive. But I am so sorry."

"Shh! Don't say my name so loud! And you have every reason to ask for forgiveness, I really shouldn't have dumped that on you, it's just been so frustrating lately. I needed to dump on someone!"

"Why not Jasper? Isn't he the one with emotions?" He smiled wryly at this.

"I tried. He slapped me really, really hard. I overwhelmed him a little."

"A little?"

"He went as close to passing out as vampires can."

"That can't be good, can it?" I laughed at my own comment. It was just so nice to hear weird, crazy stuff about the family again! "Emmett really wanted you to pose as an Eduardo, didn't he?" He grimaced and nodded.

"Ouch. Anyhow, Edward, I do want you to take some things back." I walked over to the box that still held my Edward stuff and picked up the little diamond charm.

"Oh, no, Bella, I told you, that's yours now!" he protested, shaking his head.

"It was your mother's! Don't you want it?" He shook his head some more.

"I have stuff from my mom. I want you to keep it. Honestly, I just came here to give you this and check up on you." He handed me a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He smiled sorrowfully before walking through the door, picking up the act again.

"Honestly, Mrs. Black, everyone in my family said that they wouldn't take anything back. _Especially _my mom. She said if you even tried to give back that skirt she would ditch my uncle, whether he was mental or not, and come force you into a full makeover." He laughed at his little joke, that nobody except us and Jake knew about (maybe Ephraim as well).

"That's not very funny, your uncle being crazy. It worries me, actually. Tell him I say hi, okay? We used to be really good friends, I haven't seen him in ages."

"Alright," he said, resigned. He got my message- I was worried about his health. "I will. I think my uncle's pretty cool anyways. It's not every guy that has a family member that can read minds. Well, that's what he claims anyways!"

"Bye, Edmond!" Charlie called from the kitchen. Ephraim and Melanie sped through the halls to get a last look at the vampire. Edward smirked and I knew he was amused by his thoughts.

" Hey, wait! Bloodsucker, can you teach me how to act like that?" I was shocked and Edward was too. He turned to face me, eyes wide. _What did you say to him?_ he mouthed.

"Ephraim!" I snapped. "That's not very nice to say to a guest! Apologize!"

"Dad said it before," he accused. I fumed. Leave it to Jake to teach our ten year old something like that. "And he is one!"

"It is a legend, Ephraim! How many times do I have to tell you that those stories aren't real?"

"They are, I know it! He's cold, he's pale, and his eyes are GOLD for crying out loud! He's got to be! You know him, vampires can't have kids! You know this guy, Mom! Why do you know vampires?" The kids were persistent.

"Honey, you're being ridiculous!"

"Bella, stop it. He's not giving up, this one. Told you he was a genius. Smarter than the original Ephraim. Well, I would hope so, seeing as _that_ one hadn't destroyed us on the spot. If_ I _had been in that place… we probably wouldn't be in the mess we're in."

"So you're saying you'd rather die?"

"Better than having to smell your blood. I had gotten used to it before, but now… I better get going. They'll be worrying about me. I'm really not supposed to go off on my own, but after I nearly tore up the new floor Esme put down, they changed their minds."

I was taken aback. He was hurting, not just because I broke his heart, but because he was suffering from the thirst? I wanted to go up and hug him so hard for all his pain. So I did. It was something about the werewolves, I knew it- I was getting more reckless by the year!

"Bella, please, do you mind if you get off me? I'm having some difficulties, and I'm sure you don't want another situation like your eighteenth birthday. I don't know much about them, but I don't think stitches feel very good." I backed away, quickly. I had never exactly revealed to the pack about what had happened to make the Cullens leave.

"One of them attacked you?" Jake was shaking now. I nodded, fearful he would morph, right there in front of my father. Oh no, my father! He knew about Edward! I was speechless, just frozen, about to burst into tears. All these years of secrecy, blown out the window!

"Which. One. Did. It?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?" I was going to play dumb. It would work, I was sure it would.

"Oh, Bella, don't play stupid, I know you well enough. Which injury, the stitches from before we left, or her scar of her hand?" Edward turned, his awkward teenager act abandoned.

"Both."

"Well, on her hand isn't our fault. That was another guy, he came and bit her. We got the venom out before it could change her, so we're lucky there. The stitches… they weren't directly from a vampire, but we did kind of knock her into a table with a glass bowl. I remember those days. Those were the days when _Jasper_ was the emotional wreck."

"You're brother attacked her?" Jake was seething now. I stepped out to calm him, but he just brushed me aside.

"By accident. It was just a little slip of control. We got him outside as quickly as possible, and he felt super guilty, even though he didn't really do anything. Bella got a paper cut on wrapping paper. We really should have been more careful, I'll admit that. But any more cautious and she would have broken her hand by slapping me." Edward smirked over at Jake, whose face was filled with rage. "Then again, I think you filled that requirement."

"You filthy leech! Get out of my house this moment!" Jake was loosing his cool. He was shaking harder than ever and next thing we know, there's a wolf in my living room.

**Diamond Desire----------------**

_**  
**_

I pulled back my dad and kids, watching in horror as Jake morphed. Edward assumed the defensive position- crouched down low, snarling at my husband. Then he leaped.

"YOU WENT OUT WITH THIS MONSTER" Charlie screamed as I watched speechless, as my husband and ex-boyfriend battled. I couldn't hold the tears much longer and I burst out. The animals took no notice.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that, Bells!" Charlie came over and hugged me tight. "Really, I'm just… shocked. I never liked the kid much, but a vampire? I thought Ephraim was making up stories, but when your son-in-law turns into a canine, it's not that hard to believe."

The front door slammed open, and there stood the Cullen family. Jasper and Carlisle stood in front, barking out orders.

"Alice, Rosalie- protect Charlie, Bella, and her kids! Emmett- try and restrain Edward, and _no_, you can not join in the fight! Esme, um…" Carlisle stuttered as he ran out of things to do.

"Esme, you can go find clothes for Jacob. He's ripped his, and I'm sure he'll want a fresh set when this is over. Carlisle, help me get Edward back!" They struggled uselessly against Edward's bulk. He was lean, but fierce.

"Bella! You need to calm Jacob! Please, Edward won't calm down until he does!" Carlisle yelled at me, giving up on the fight against the teenager.

"No, I can't! He might lose control!" I was terrified. Wolves had lost control before and people had gotten hurt. What was I supposed to do?

"Do something, Bella, please! I can't lose my brother," Rosalie turned to me with a pleading look. I looked over her shoulder at the fight. Jacob was winning. Edward was pinned to the ground. Jacob's teeth were inches from his neck and I knew he wouldn't stop until Edward stopped struggling.

My memory flashed back to the newborn battle- to the battle with Victoria.

"The third wife," I whispered hoarsely. Melanie looked at me strangely. She knew the stories just as well as Jacob did. "I need to be the third wife again." I grabbed Rosalie by the collar and held her dangerously close.

"Stop! Stop fighting or she'll bite me!" In unison, the two men turned their heads to look at me in wonder.

"Rosalie," I muttered. "Help me out here!" She crumpled her nose, disgusted.

"No way, you smell like wolf! Ugh, I can't even breathe right now!" I glared at her, and she just smiled sweetly back.

"Fine, I'll just get Jasper then."

"Bella, you don't need to get me at all," the blonde vampire told me, pulling Edward out of Jacob's now loosened grip. He pinned him down and motioned over Carlisle over to calm him down. Once Edward realized that I was in no danger, he struggled again.

"Let- go! Carlisle, stop holding me back! Let me go!" he begged.

"OW! Edward, you bit me!" Jasper called out, grasping his shoulder in pain.

"Sorry," he muttered, calming down again.

"No problem. What's one more scar?" Jasper smiled and bent over to check for injury. He winced as he bent his leg. "I think you got me on the leg, too. Man, you bite hard."

"Jacob, turn back. Go to the bedroom, Esme has clothes for you, she found some in one of the boxes. They're in the first floor bathroom," Edward said pleasantly to Jake as he sat on the floor, his arms held behind his back by Alice while Jasper examined his neck.

Jake growled, but turned around and headed down the hall. I wiped away the tears I hadn't realized were falling and walked into my bedroom. I grabbed the CD and ran back out to a stereo that we had unpacked (though I had no idea why it had been unpacked before our bathroom supplies). I pushed the disc into the play and slammed on PLAY. A sweet melody drifted out and I calmed instantly.

It had the same effect to Edward. He went limp in his siblings' grasp.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I lost control, I went into protective mode! He could have hurt you and I didn't want to witness it."

"You could have hurt me, you idiot! There's a better chance that you would have killed me!" I felt guilty, but that guilt was washed away as Jake came limping out of the bathroom. "Did you get hurt?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. I'll be better in no time." As he spoke, his limp turned into a neat stride. "See?"

"Yeah…" I turned to the vampires. "Get out. I'm sorry I have to do this to all of you, I really don't want to, but I want _him_ out of my house." I pointed to Edward while I said this. Fresh tears fell as I turned and yelled at him specifically, but I didn't care anymore. I was moving on- I had to.

"You could have hurt my family! You could have killed us! And you know what?" I said as realization dawned on me. "You pretty much have! What's going to happen when you bump into the Volturi in a few years? My family KNOWS that vampires are in existence! I'm not supposed to be alive myself, but now my children and father are in danger! So, I want you to get out before you put us in any more danger. I want you to get out and make sure you don't have an encounter with the Volturi until my children's' children have gravestones in that cemetery! _That's_ something I'm sure you'll never have."

The Cullens got up and left quietly. They all stopped and hugged me good-bye, Alice even crying some dry tears, before walked out the door. I heard snippets of conversation, most of them involving moving and the Volturi.

"I have an idea! Let's just destroy Edward before he gets us in any more trouble!" Emmett had commented as he walked out the door. "Why do we even bother anymore? We should have kicked him out ages ago!" Esme hushed him quickly and by Edward's hurt face I could tell it was a popular topic in the Cullen household.

Then it was only my family, Carlisle, and Edward left.

"Say good-bye Edward," Carlisle told him sternly, looking very disappointed in his son. Edward couldn't even look him in the face. He just stared at the floor, apparently ashamed. He stepped forward silently- close, but not too close.

"Hey, Tanya?" I heard in Esme's kind voice from outside. "Can you make your way down here or do want us to come up? It's about Edward." He sighed again and turned to me, grimacing.

"Great, Tanya is coming. And they're gonna make me share my room again! I don't care if you're married or not, I don't care if I need to move on, I don't care whether I had even met you or not, and I know it's shallow, but I really _do_ prefer brunettes. Strawberry blonde… makes me think of strawberries, which makes me think of food, which reminds me of the life I lost."

"How bad is it? Is it like… me?" I was scared for him. I didn't want him to feel pain, even if I wanted him away. I barely registered that Jake was standing in the corner, glaring.

"I may have been the first vampire for a lot of things. First vampire to fall in love with a human, first vampire to beg the Volturi to kill them, first vampire to fight over a girl with a werewolf- and firsts usually happen more than once. Especially the suicide part. I really would rather be dead. I meant it before."

"Oh." I was quiet. I just stared up at his tortured eyes and didn't know what to say.

"Looks like Romeo lost, but just can't kill himself," Jake smirked from his spot. Edward turned to him and shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much. Nice seeing you again, I suppose. Bye Charlie, bye… Melanie, right? Bye Ephraim- you really are a smart kid, it took your mother forever to figure it out, and the rest of the town never did! Bye Jacob- hope your work never brings you near again. Bye-" his voice broke off. "Bye Bella. Good luck, with wherever life takes you. Don't give it up to quickly, okay?"

I just nodded in response. He back away towards Carlisle, who gave a wave before leading him out the door.

**Diamond Desire----------------**

I crumpled to the floor, sobbing my heart out. Never before had I felt this much pain. Not since I Edward had left me after my birthday. Warm hands came and picked me up. I was carried swiftly to the couch, where my Jake just sat and hugged me close. Charlie was the too. He muttered incoherently, mulling over the fact that I had been in love with a vampire. I don't know how long I sat there. I did hear a few shouts and screams from a house back in the woods, concealed by trees. It was no doubt the Cullens, since I distinctly heard someone screaming "Get over already! She's going to die soon anyhow!" I was shocked when I heard it was Alice. My sister had just said I was going to die like it was nothing!

"Mom, what's in your pocket?" Melanie asked sometime in early morning, pointing to a bulge in my pants. Jacob had left me with the kids a few hours ago so he could clean up the fight.

I pulled out the note that Edward had handed me before. I unfolded the creased paper and began to read it out loud.

_**  
**_**Diamond Desire----------------**

_**  
**_

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry for any pain I have caused you or will cause you. I think you should know some things about the last few years in the vampire world. You can update your husband if you wish- it might actually be a good idea._

_1) Aro is dead. They overthrew the three of them. Vampire rulers are much kinder now… well as kind as filthy blood sucking creatures can be._

_2) The family wants me to be kicked out- or destroyed. Just a little bit of notice if you hear some fighting or yells or something from my house. It would most likely be about me__. I've been a pretty big burden lately. Honestly, I don't see why they haven't done it yet. It's really all Carlisle. Even Esme's giving up her fight for me. Alice- she's fading fast. The guys are gone, they have no patience for me anymore. They lost it years ago. Rosalie lost hers really shortly after Emmett lost his. I actually hear Carlisle's mind wavering right now. And Alice keeps seeing big fights, most of them ending with ash- mine. But please don't be upset! I'm just giving fair warning._

_3) I miss you. Maybe that's not vampire news, but it's true. I'm Romeo without a Juliet- but honestly, if that Juliet has to be Tanya, I'd rather be single!_

_4) My family hates me, but love me. It's weird, one minute they want to kick me out, the next they want to set me up with someone so I'll be happy. And Jasper gets annoyed when emotions run high- he should try and be in my place!_

_That's all to say really. Just know that I love you whether or not you're with a werewolf or not. __I'll love you to my grave- in vampire world, that means forever._

_Love,_

_Edward_

Fresh tears were falling as I read this. I loved the Cullens, and I knew that once they started to want to kick Edward out, he was really bad.

The house in the woods quieted and the roar of a car zoomed past. The yelling resumed as soon as the engine cut.

"I told you to send her back!"

"Edward, stop arguing, fix up your room for Tanya."

"But- she- UGH!"

**Diamond Desire----------------**

"Bella?" Charlie asked me after a few moments of silence from the fighting.

"Yeah?" I had cried myself dry and I was able to talk steadily again.

"I just want you to know… I'm sorry I blew up about you dating Edward before. He's a good kid, he's got good intentions. Just a pretty bad past, you know? I pity him." Charlie trailed off and I knew that he was okay with the vampires. He wouldn't share the secret. Everything was okay.

The kids grew up and we were a happy family. Edward- well, he did fall in love again. He wasn't destroyed, he wasn't kicked out. In fact, I was invited to the wedding. Emmett told me that they had locked the two of them in a closet for four days straight, just to get them to stop fighting. Edward finally began to give in to his family's pleads and tried a relationship. I guess he likes strawberry blondes more than he thought.

When dawn came, I finished unpacking our things. I taped up the box of my Cullen stuff and set it in the attic, not to be opened for at least a few years. I didn't care about the CD much- I had memorized the tune. I didn't plan on having more kids, so the shirt from Rosalie was unneeded. I didn't fit in the skirt from Alice anymore. I did keep one thing in my pocket at all times, cutting through the fabric and into my lag, to remind me of the love I had lost.

My diamond charm, from my diamond desire.

**Diamond Desire----------------**

**AN: There it is! I know, it's more centered on Edward's depression than Bella's but that's because she has a family now and things to occupy her life. As you can see, she does break down later on, when Edward shows up. I put a lot more humor here cuz, well, when Edward is depressed, he tries to make Bella better by joking. Sounds like him in my opinion! I know, the whole Charlie and the vampire thing is a little OOC, but I needed for him to accept it. I don't think it's written as well as the last, but it's the best I could do. Read and give feedback if you want! (I do like feedback)**

**Thanks to my reviewers! It really gave me the inspiration to trudge through this chapter!**

**Next up- Bella/OC. This should be fun… You may also have another short wait. I have trouble writing Bella without Jake, let alone Bella without Edward! Now I need to write her without both!**


	3. Apologies

**I am very sorry, but I will be unable to update for a little while. Please be patient, and I will try to get the next chapter up for Into the World ASAP and the final chapter of Wood and Diamonds done as quickly as I can. I am very sorry, and I will be sure to award you with many chapters IF you are patient (though for Wood and Diamonds that may be impossible)**


	4. Dreams

**AN: Alas, it comes to an end! And I go into my weird talk. Okay, so this chapter sucks, but I had to give you guys something! So here it is... I couldn't get it right! No big blow out fight- it's not appropriate here. Unexpected ending, balh, balh blah. Anouncement though- if you didn't know I have another story up "Into the World". The next chapter will be there ASAP. AND I may be starting an HP/ Twilight srossover- I really hope I can make it realistic, I don't think I've seen anything like the way I have it planned (i've seen plenty of bad ones... really bad ones... let me know if my qualifies there, because I would hate that!) No emmett bashing- aren't you guys so happy? Honestly, I am soo surprised no Emmett fans have tried to murder me yet! I have been sooo mean to him! Come on, say something in his defense people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's characters, settings, or ideas. It's alllll Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

**

"What's for dinner tonight?" my husband, Derek, asked as he came walking through the door. I smiled quietly, swiping the tears from my face with a swift motion. Derek and I had met about 19 years ago, in college. It had been twenty years since I had seen the Cullens or Jake.

Yes, I broke it off with both of them. I couldn't choose. I knew that it would hurt one of them if I chose the other, so I picked the fairest way. I chose neither and hurt them both. They were both devastated, as far as I know, but I cut off connection, swiftly and quickly. The only reminders I had were Edward's lullaby CD, Jacob's bracelet, and both of their charms. And my memories. My memories hurt the most.

"Lasagna, sweetie," I set the plate down on the table. "Use your eyes for once! Or at least your sense of smell!" He laughed joyously before setting his eyes of my tearstained face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brows crumpled in confusion. I never let him see me cry. He didn't even know what it was about! My dad was forbidden from subjects of old boyfriends and Jacob. I didn't want him to know. It wouldn't seem right. Still, what had happened earlier had rattled me.

I had seen a vampire. I was sure of it! The hair was different, the clothes weren't anything the same, but I was sure it was a Cullen. I saw her from afar, but even from there I could see the glint of gold. She was beautiful, but I really couldn't be sure of which one it was. Furthermore, there was a teenage boy with her, with short, black hair. A werewolf had been my immediate thought.

I was living in the city, a place where I was certain that the Cullen's wouldn't dare go and the werewolves would find too confined. But there they were, standing on the corner, seemingly arguing.

"Nothing, really. Saw an old friend I think. We had a pretty messy fall out," I made up quickly. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't true. I was terrified that Edward would come to the door and try to talk to me. He nodded, pretending to understand. It was pretty great to be with a guy that isn't abnormally perceptive- and of the same race! "Call the kids, will you?"

He called them. The twins, Alice and Elizabeth (you can probably guess who I named them after), ran through the halls of our apartment. Moments later, we were seated at the table, a happy family eating dinner.

The now 13 year old girls chatted about their day and argued with Derek about their curfew. I remained silent and watched it play out, silently grinning to myself. I don't know much about Edward's mother, but Alice sure lived up to her namesake, whether she knew it or not.

"I don't see why two 13 year old girls need to be out until-" Derek was cut off by a sharp rap on the door. I excused myself to answer it. They barely noticed I left the table.

Prying open the door, I was faced with the biggest shock I had had since I found out that Edward was a vampire. Well, that wasn't really a shocker since I had a hunch there was something different about him, but you get my point.

Jacob and Edward were standing at my front door.

Yes, I mean it. There they were, just standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable at their close proximity. Make that a lot uncomfortable. My eyes widened in shock and I stepped back. Jake nudged Edward in the ribs and the vampire jumped and began to talk.

"Hi, um, we were here to…" he trailed off.

"We're here to sell… chocolate! For charity!" Jacob stated off the top of his head.

"I'm not an idiot, I know who you are," I glared at them coldly.

"See, leech? You blew it!" Jake muttered under his breath.

"Chocolate?" Edward hissed back. "I don't know, I think it was you who did that!"

"You both blew it! Get over it and get out!" I whispered, hoping that my husband wouldn't hear. It was too late. Derek was already standing in the hall behind me.

"Who's this?" I was busted. Jake and Edward shifted again in their spots.

"We can explain," Edward said, suddenly confident in his vampire way.

"If we can come in," Jake finished, looked extremely annoyed. "Let me say my own thoughts for once, okay?" he added, sneering at Edward.

"Oh, alright, mutt, just keep your temper. We don't want a fight, I'm sure Carlisle and your pack wouldn't like that."

I sighed and let them in. Derek was still looking extremely baffled and once we were seated in the living room, I began to explain.

"Derek," I started, taking a deep breath. "I want you to meet my ex, Edward, and my former best friend, Jacob."

"You forgot to mention 'second love'" Jake laughed from the sidelines.

"Note the second in that Jake, always note the second," Edward taunted him, chuckling to himself. I blushed a crimson red and he sobered immediately.

"Man, Bella, did you really need to do that? Ugh, it hasn't been this bad in years!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking away. My husband demanded more information. I told him.

* * *

"So, are you really trying to tell me that the kid's a vampire, this one's a werewolf, and you were once in love with both of them?" The short explanation had taken about half an hour, and thankfully the mythical creatures were calmly sitting on complete opposite sides of the room.

"Yep." He looked at me in astonishment.

"I believe you, I really do. I actually found their pictures the other day- and I always wondered why you wore that bracelet. Plus, that song you always hum! This explains so much! Like why you never watch vampire movies- or you refuse to let the girls read anything to do with werewolves. That includes Harry Potter because you found out one of the characters was one!" He was ranting now, face flushed with excitement.

"Wait, where did you find the pictures?" I was very curious about that.

"You still have the bracelet?" Jake chimed in.

"You remember the song!" Edward was excited now. "Alice _told_ me you remembered it, but I didn't believe her!"

"How would Alice know? And you never answered my question before, Derek!" I wanted answers and nobody was giving them to me.

"Alice knows because she saw you today. You didn't recognize her, that's ll. You were humming," Edward said, a matter of factly. So that's who I saw… "Oh and he is going to tell you that he found your old scrap book. Wow, I forgot you had that!" Derek had been told of Edward's mind reading so he was just annoyed, not surprised.

"Thank you very much, I can talk to my wife!" he snapped, angry. Edward shrunk back, hurt. I could have sworn I heard "she was supposed to be mine" from his corner of the room, but I wasn't sure.

"Out." I gestured toward the door. I was sick of it, I wanted them out. "Go, leave me alone. Edward, you're suffering from my scent. Jacob, you- you're just agitating Edward. Go."

"It's always about him, isn't it! You left us both because you didn't want to hurt _him_, you cut yourself at the newborn battle because you didn't want _him_ to be hurt, you nearly sacrificed your life- not just that, your soul, too!- for _him!_ Never for me! I'm starting to think you were lying about the whole "loving both of us" thing." Jake accused, chair knocked over and in a rage. Tears welled to my eyes and I tried to deny it all. It wasn'y true, but I couldn't see and I couldn't breathe, and he took my silence wrong. He stormed out the door. Edward followed, taking one last look at my face. I sobbed my heart out, Derek comforting me the whole night.

* * *

In once universe, I woke from my change. My eyes were red and ravenous, my heart aching for Jake but longing for Edward. I saw the second and filled with joy. My diamond desire was here and I was equal to him. My existence would be perfect as long as I had him… I hadn't left them both… all was good, except for that little wooden wolf on my arm.

* * *

In another, I woke from a nightmare. The hot summer air was humid, and I peeled the covers off my legs. I tiptoed over to my computer, being sure not to wake up Charlie. I rattled off an email to my boyfriend, my wooden wolf, and tried to ignore the pounding in my heart- the heart that, if I had chosen Edward, would not be pounding that night. The nightmare had been nice, but I wasn't sure if I could really take it- losing Edward _and_ Jake? Impossible. For the rest of my life, all was well. The only reminder of my sad past was the diamond desire, represented on my wrist.

* * *

**AN: That's it! sucky ending, sucky chapter, but that's what happens when you promise readers something that you realize you really have no ideas for! Take that as a lesson! I like feedback, even though I know this chapter's terrible!**


End file.
